Falling
by safirebony
Summary: Rukia is an author, an heir to the Kuchiki family fortune, and the ultimate target for the highest level assassin. Ichigo's house is the one she wakes up in after a near successful assassination attempt. IchiRuki, AU, extremely awkward. *Rated M for language and later sexual situation*


**Disclaimer: **if I owned Bleach, i wouldn't be crying over Ichiruki because I'd make it happen.

**A/N: **first story ^^ please read and review!

Panting, she came to a stop. Putting her hands on her knees, she fought to regain her breath. She glanced behind fearfully. Was he still following her?

She winced as she shifted from side to side. She had to move, and fast. Although she hated to admit it, men like him were naturally stronger. She couldn't beat someone who could bench press 250 pounds, not with her small size.

Suddenly, hands lunged towards her from a bush next to her. She screamed a bloodcurdling shriek and sprinted as fast as she could. _Shit, shit, shit!_ she thought. She had not anticipated the fact that he could have caught up to her and was just lying in wait.

She glanced back. He was following close behind, hands reaching out, face snarling, quickly gaining. A car was cruising past, no doubt full of drunks letting loose on Christmas. After all, who would still be driving at one in the morning on _Christmas_?

He was gaining on her. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for an impact. The cold metal jarred against her bones as she held onto the sunroof for dear life. Her weight might have not affected the drunk in the car because he or she kept on driving. Her martial arts and self defense classes had not been for naught, and she was ridiculously glad that her brother enrolled her into them, lest something like the situation she was in ever happened, although she had highly doubted it at the time. He stared at her in disbelief, then realized that she was getting away. She slipped onto the top of the car and lay flat over it, her tiny body curled up in a fetal position. Her eyes widened as he whipped out a gun and started firing. It was quite obvious, after he had fired a few shots, that he could not handle a gun at all, to her relief. She relaxed as he attempted to run after the car to no avail and found herself exhausted beyond the healthiness. The world blurred, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Wake up!" A low, harsh male voice said.

"Ichigo, be nice!" A young, female voice scolded.

"WHOOO IS THIIIISSS ICHIGOOOOO? IS THIS YOUR GIIIRRRLLLFFRIIIEENNNDDDD? WHY IS SHE IN THIS STATE? DID YOU —" the male voice stopped and gasped.

"—DID YOU **ABUSE** HER? MASAKIII WHAT HAS THIS BOY COME TOOOO? I HAVE DISGRACED YOUUUU!" the same male voice screeched.

Rukia was slowly waking up. A bright light was shining and she rubbed her eyes.

"where am I?" she mumbled.

The girl with the blonde orange hair and the man with the black hair clutched the hands together and leaped for joy. "SHE'S AWAKEE!" they chorused.

As Rukia slowly recollected the past events, she gasped and sat up instantly. "Where is he? Where? Where am I?" she screamed, her eyes crazed.

"Calm down, midget — oh OWW! What the fuck, bitch?" The man with the bright orange hair received a roundhouse kick.

"Don't. Call. Me. MIDGET!" Rukia shrieked. "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Bitch…" The orange haired man grumbled.

"You're at Kurosaki Clinic. The orange hair idiot, Ichigo found you on the roof of his car, unconscious. Don't worry, we didn't check your condition yet. It's only been thirty minutes." Another girl with black hair in a ponytail informed Rukia in a detached voice. "Ignore those idiots." she said, and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Rukia said to the black haired girl. "Where is the man that was chasing me?"

"What man?" The one called Ichigo asked.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "Never mind," she said. "Nothing to worry about."

A brief slip of silence ensued, broken when the black haired man cried, "LET'S EAT!"

The blond orange haired girl beamed. "Yaaayyy!" she cried. "I'm Yuzu, by the way!" she said to Rukia.

"Ichigo. And that's Karin." He said, pointing to the girl with the black hair.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said.

The family gasped.

"_The_ Rukia Kuchiki?" Yuzu screeched.

Rukia instantly regretted telling the family her real name. If the press found out the person behind her pseudonym, she was dead.

"Rukia Kuchiki, author of You Don't Know Me, heir to the Kuchiki family fortune?" Karin asked incredulously, sitting up.

"Umm… how do you know that I'm the author of You Don't Know Me?"

"Apparently, a reporter received an envelope to an address that had accidentally been dropped off at his home and it contained manuscript of Chouko's new book that's coming out, Broken Mirror! _Everyone_ knows Chouko wrote You Don't Know Me! So then the reporter realized that the address was different from the address that the publisher claimed was Chouko's , hhe went to the different address and the door was open to the house that the address led to, so the reporter went in and found a credit card that said Rukia Kuchiki! Then, he found a bunch of files on the computer that were drafts of You Do't Know Me and Broken Mirrors!"

_Shit,_ Rukia thought. _Shit, shit, shit. The press knows now._ She sighed. _No point in hiding anymore. _

"Well, I am Chouko, and I am Rukia Kuchiki as well. I didn't use my real name because I didn't want people to think that I was just using money to be successful. Before, no one knew that Chouko was Rukia Kuchiki. I also moved out of the mansion to further divert myself from being found out, but oh well." She sighed again and ran a hand through her soft hair.

Isshin spoke up, this time softly and kindly. "Let's get you cleaned up, then."

Rukia stepped into the bath. As she her arms submerged into the soapy water, she winced in pain and pulled them out. Her eyes dilated in fear as she saw what was on her arms.

Etched in her skin were the words "Go Die, Kuchiki."

* * *

**A/N: well that was it. it kinda (really) but please review! **

**reviewers get a kiss ^ 3 ^**


End file.
